Max Kitten's Pizza Kingdom (mkpk)
by NotSoStraightRazor
Summary: oops(being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1: first meetings

"So this is the place..." Jackson Sevon stood outside of a children's pizza restaurant. The place was closed, as it was every Monday, but Jackson was called here by his new boss. Honestly, he had never met the guy. He had been hired over the phone. Sort of strange how desperate they seemed for a new night guard but he didn't care, he needed the money.

Jackson walked up to the glass double doors and peered in, various workers were doing things such as cleaning the floor and booths. A voice came from behind him. "Can I help you?" A man's voice asked, surprising him. Jackson turned to face the man. "Uhh, I'm looking for Mr. Geread?"

The man's face lit up and a wide grin stretched across it. "You must be Jackson, nice to finally meet you" Mr. Geread held out his hand and Jackson shook it. He then moved to the doors and pushed one open. "Well c'mon, I'll show you around the place" The two of them walked in, a few of the workers waved and greeted Mr. Geread.

From where he stood Jackson could see a large pink raccoon being cleaned. Mr. Geread noticed him staring. "That's Gem" He said, pointing at the animatronic. He then pointed over at a mouse, who was standing near the wall looking intently at Jackson, who shifted uncomfortably under the intense gase. "That's Squeak, and the one over there is Flame" He gestured at a bright red dragon, who sat at the edge of the stage, also staring at Jackson though not as harshly as Squeak.

Mr. Geread looked around the room, seeming to be looking for something. "Where is that darn cat?" Then, over the quiet conversations of the workers, the loud "beep!" of a microwave was heard. A voice responded to the machine with another "beep!"

Mr. Geread sighed. "He's playing with the microwave again, that crazy cat" He looked over at Jackson. "You go into the kitchen and get him, then I'll show you your new office, ok?" Jackson nodded "Yes sir"

Jackson went into the kitchen area, it wasn't hard to find as it was connected to the main room, and looked around. Another "beep!" caught his attention and he went towards the sound. A blue cat was pressing the buttons of a microwave, quietly mimicking each noise it made as he put in the time. "Hello?" Jackson called to the animatronic, who in turn jumped back. "Oh! You startled me! I haven't seen you here before are you new? I'm Max, who are you? Wanna play?" Jackson cut off the cat's rambling. "I'm Jackson, and Mr. Geread wants you" the cat's ears slightly drooped. "But he's no fun! I wanna stay here!" The microwave's timer reached zero and it beeped again, which Max copied.

"If you go back, I'll play with you later, ok?" The cat's ears perked up. "Ok ! Do you promise?" "Yea, sure. Now let's go"

* * *

Hello! I finally got around to publishing this. I hope it looks ok. Please tell me of any mistakes or misspellings! 0w0


	2. Chapter 2: night one

"Holy crap it's hot..." Jackson complained as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his work uniform. The small fan in the room did little to banish the heat.

He sighed and picked up the tablet, doing a quick check through the camera to make sure everything was as it should be. Everyone was in place. The main three stood on stage. Their eyes were closed, as they were shut off for the night.

Flame was in The Dragon's Lair, his own little area. He too stood on a stage, but this one was smaller and had various props on it such as a treasure chest and some fake coins scattered on the ground.

Jackson lowered tablet and checked the time from his phone. 2:34. He groaned. Would this night ever end? He was already bored out of his mind.

Since nothing was happening, he decided to just play a few games. He really shouldn't be but hey, what the boss didn't know wouldn't kill him.

He tapped quickly tapped the screen, cursing under his breath in anger as the little dragon he controlled hit the tower he was supposed to avoid. A loud noise, sounding a bit like a footstep tore him away from the game.

Jackson picked up the tablet and got a glimpse of the time. 5:40? Wow, that game was time consuming. Flipping through the cameras, he noticed something was a bit... off. Jackson leaned forward getting a closer view of the screen.

Squeak was missing. "Oh f***" Jackson frantically checked through the rooms searching for the mouse. Another noise brought his attention to the hall.

Reaching forward, he pressed the light button that was above the one for the door. Staring at him with a cold gaze, was Squeak. Her once purple eyes were now black, with a white pupil that casted a small glow.

With a rather unmanly yelp, Jackson reached for the door switch. He didn't take his eyes off the two white glows from the hallway. As soon as he closed it a bell chime went off and the door opened again. The hall was now void of any glow.

Jackson relaxed. He was going to tell Mr. Geread about this. Though, it was probably just a harmless glitch and he freaked out over nothing.

Yea, there was nothing to be afraid of.


	3. Chapter 3: night two: part one: the call

Mr. Geread hadn't believed him about Squeak.

He said that it was nothing and even asked if Jackson was getting enough sleep. But Jackson was sure he saw her move.

He held his head and sighed. He was probably just tired yesterday.

Jackson picked up the tablet and clicked through the screens. No one had moved or changed. The time was currently 12:30. He still had a long night to get through.

A sudden sound caused him to slightly jump. The phone was ringing.

Jackson picked it up, an unfamiliar voice came from the other end.

"Hello? Hello, hello! Is anyone there?"

"Errr... Yea, who's calling?" Jackson questioned the mysterious caller.

"Oh good, you're not dead. Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is what I'm going to tell you so listen up, I ain't goin to say this twice"

"The animatronics are supposed to be shut off, though I'm sure you've noticed one of them moving right?"

"Y-yea. Squeak was in the hallway. Mr. Geread told me that them moving after hours was impossible though"

"Ugh, probably had you thinkin' you were seeing things. But whatever, that's not important. What is important right now is making sure you don't die."

Jackson shifted nervously in his chair. Who even was this guy? He checked the time, it read 12:32.

"Ok, so you've got a flashlight right?"

"U-um, yea. I have one"

"Good. Good, you'll need that. If you see the dragon one in the hall just flash that thing at him ok? It should stall the mouse and the raccoon too"

"What about Max?"

"He's nothing to worry about. If you hear clanging in the vent just close that little grate above it"

The nervous security guard flipped through the cameras as the man on the phone spoke. No one had moved yet.

"If the pink one or the mouse are in the hall just shut the door on them, alright?"

Jackson shifted again.

"What happens if one of them gets in here?"

"Nothin' pleasant, I'll tell ya that. But I'm sure you'll be fine. Good luck. Expect another call if you survive"

Only a dial tone could be heard from the phone now, Jackson set it down with a shaky hand. He took a deep breath and checked the cameras. Everything was ok. No one was getting into the office to who knows what to him. No one had even mo-OH GOD TWO OF THEM WERE GONE.

Jackson flipped through the cameras, making note of the dwindling power. Squeak was in a closet filled with cleaning supplies, while Gem stood in the dining room looking at the camera with the same black eyes Squeak bore the previous night.

They were both fairly far away from the office. But, it was only 1:02. His power was at 76%. There was probably nothing to worry about, he would be fine. Everything was ok.

Jackson shut down the camera and pulled his legs close to his chest. Why had he takin this job? Well, it was the only thing he could manage to get.

Why hadn't he quit after the first night?

There were still bills to be paid. He needed the money.

The now much calmer security guard picked up the tablet once again, hesitating before tapping the screen to turn it on.

Squeak had come out of the closet and was now standing by the door, while gem stayed were she was.

The time read 2:30. Jackson realised that he hadn't checked on Flame in a while and switched the camera over to where the Dragon's Cove was.

Flame wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4: night two: part two: light

Jackson stared at the open curtains in disbelief. Shock evident on his features.

A dull thudding echoed from the halls.

Jackson jumped up, causing both the tablet and flashlight to clatter to the floor.

Flame was coming, what had that guy said to do?!

The thudding of heavy footsteps was louder now, and quicker than before.

The flashlight! Jackson dropped to his knees and began his desperate search.

"Where the hell did it go?" he exclaimed in a panic, the footsteps urging him to find the light quicker.

There! Jackson quickly snatched it up and flipped the switch just as the snout of the robotic dragon peeked through the doorway.

A bright beam landed on Flame and he paused. His black eyes with small white pupils staring directly at Jackson.

The whites of his eyes grew larger and larger, until the black was gone. The normal blue color appeared soon after. He blinked, relaxed his stance, and turned away as if he had not just tried to brutally murder someone.

Jackson let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, his heart raced. "T-that was close.." He murmured to no one in particular.

He eased his terrified death grip off of the flashlight and got up. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he went to find the tablet he had also dropped.

It had bounced under the table and, thankfully, was not cracked due to a protective case that surrounded it.

Jackson checked the time and groaned loudly. 2:43. Only about 10 minutes had passed.

He slumped onto the swivel chair, causing it to roll away from the table. A quiet squeaking sound came from the wheels as it moved.

Using one of his feet, he pushed the chair in a slow circle, staring down at the brightly lit tablet in his hands.

Flame had gone back to his stage, the curtains were closed but the spot lights were now on, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Squeak was in the hall, near one of the restrooms.

Gem had moved close to the camera of the dining room, her face taking up most of the screen. Jackson flinched, he was not expecting that. From behind the raccoon Jackson could see the stage. Max had not moved yet but his bright pink eyes stared at Gem and the camera.

Jackson really hoped Max would not be a problem like the other three, he didn't think he could handle that. The guy on the phone had said to just cover the air vent if he heard clanging in it. Was Max going to come through there?

The night guard swiveled the chair around so he faced the back of the office, an open air vent was near the floor, an unscrewed metal cover leaned on the wall next to it.

Wasn't that a bit of a hazard? What if a child climbed in? The vent looked big. Jackson himself might even be able to fit in there. He picked up the cover and fit it over the vent, it still hung loose, he was going to have to remember to screw that back in.

He spun the chair around again and flashed his light down the hall, Squeak stood at the end of it, gazing at him with her strange black eyes.

Jackson took a deep breath and turned off the light. He reached over to the door button, (witch, btw he had to lean over the coffee table to get to. it was very inconvenient) and shut the heavy door. It was probably not the best thing to do, as it would waste power, but he was not taking any chances with Squeak. She seemed to be more active then the others. Definitely more active than Max.

Taking a deep breath, Jackson checked the camera. Squeak was not visible in the hall, witch meant she was either gone or right outside the door. The time read 4:32, and his power was at 70% and dwindling quickly.

He placed his finger on the door button. This was a stupid idea, but if Squeak was gone he could stop wasting power. Jackson pressed the button and quickly turned on his flashlight and OH GOD SHES THERE.

He slammed the door shut once again, his heart beating way too fast. He had a death grip on the flashlight again. Jackson managed to calm down after a while, and opened the door again.

Thankfully, this time no one was there.

Jackson paced around the room a bit, he didn't know what time it was. He should probably get a watch. He picked up the tablet and quickly flipped to where Flame was. The spotlights were off, but nothing else had changed.

A loud chime almost caused him to drop the tablet. Finally, the night was done.

Jackson quickly left the office, passing Mr. Gread on the way out of the building.

He was definitely going to get a watch.

* * *

woow this took a loooooong time! Glad its finaly done haha. Tell me what you think my dear reader! ouo


End file.
